food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raindrop Cake/@comment-37014459-20190617175532
So there's a new event in Japanese Food Fantasy elaborating on Raindrop Cake's backstory and also serve as a teeny after story to his Fondness stories. I'll summarize here: Raindrop Cake is summoned by a new master some time after his previous master died. The new master, a woman named Sara, actually knew him because when she's a child, she met him. We also got a view to why Raindrop viewed himself as a monster and gave way to his self-depreciating pessimistic view of himself This is uncovered in his Fondness stories but takes place before his old man Master Attendant died: While he is still under contract with his previous old man master, a lady (Whom I will dub from here on, as Jerkass Lady) who is on a high position on one Master Attendant guild forced him on a contract. This is because she's desperate to prove herself but Raindrop refused because his master attendant is still alive. Because Jerkass Lady is already working herself to the bone, she is hurt from the uncooperational contract and is sick (Or at least that's how I understand it). Having enough, Raindrop ended up killing Jerkass Lady because he can't stand staying with Jerkass Lady who treat him like dirt and expect him to form a contract with her. And Jerkass Lady called curses and that Raindrop is a monster, effectively traumatizing him a lot. He got back to his old man Master Attendant, thankfully, but the Jerkass Lady's calling curse on him affect him a lot. And its made worse after his old man Master Attendant died. Now we're back in the present time of the event: Before the summon, Raindrop is staying at Sanma's school, Nagashi Soumen and Bonito Rice are looking out for him the whole time there. Nagashi Soumen and Bonito Rice would wind up communicating with Raindrop and his new master, Sara, who is master of food soul Unadon. (Short for Unagi Don). Nagashi Soumen is taking care of Raindrop in favor of his previous old man Master Attendant. Raindrop's trauma came back and it brought a strain on his relationship with Sara, who is growing sickly in time. Raindrop started to think that it's his fault. But it's not. As Unadon helps Raindrop and Sara in his own way, Nagashi Soumen and Bonito Rice decided to look into the monstrous Food Soul because Raindrop convided into them about his issue. Nagashi Soumen and Bonito Rice would find out about what happened to Jerkass Lady (It also seem that no one really knows what killed Jerkass Lady). Raindrop then talks to Unadon about his trouble and why he thinks Sara making a contract with him is draining her life. Unadon clarifies him: 1: Sara has been sickly before '''she summoned Raindrop. 2: Unadon talked about her past. She had a great talent as a Master Attendant but she is also targetted by unsavory people. She lost her parents first and then her little brother. She was on despair horizon until she summoned Raindrop. 3: It's also plausible that Raindrop's belief in the idea that he is a monster and he drained his previous master attendant's life is not true and are likely to be his trauma popping up. So a few things cleared up, a talk here and there, Raindrop organized a trip to the Sakurajima beach as gratitude for Sara before she will die of her illness. Half a year after this trip though, Sara dies. Before this trip, Sara also gave Raindrop some words that allow him to live on and move forward. Sara also arranged that Raindrop will be under the care of a Master Attendant Guild for a while until he gets summoned again so there won't be a similar case like what happened with him and Jerkass Lady. Only Nagashi Soumen, Bonito Rice and Unadon know this and kept this from Raindrop. '''Fast forward to the epilogue: Player Character Master Attendant is visiting Raindrop Cake who is taking a part-time job at a flower shop (Hence his Wind Brushes Sakura skin), with Nagashi Soumen, Bonito Rice and Unadon visiting along with Player Character Master Attendant. Player Character Master Attendant is smiling happy that Raindrop is starting to get better. Raindrop is surprised at the visit and we then have a heartfelt conversation where Raindrop shows his gratitude to Player Character Master Attendant and gave them a bouquet of flowers. This ended up putting them crying in joy. (This scene screams shippy for a lot of reasons regarding Raindrop CakeXPlayer Character Master Attendant somehow) Unadon suggest they are going to Sakurajima as a group (All four Food Souls and one Master Attendant) to find this one store that sells Raindrop Cake (The food, not the Food Soul) and that's where they end up going at the end of the event.